


【L月】无题

by Morfire



Category: Death Note
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 16:51:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morfire/pseuds/Morfire
Summary: 是不是很生气？L现在明明什么都做不到，但月君就是幻想自己被L这样那样的视奸play。很生气。写得很生气。第一次想推开L自己来。明明你只是一个灵魂体了。





	【L月】无题

龙崎回来了。  
只有夜神月才能看到的龙崎。

一开始，基拉看到坐在自己床上的龙崎，吓得手中的咖啡都掉了下来。他相信自己出现了幻觉，眨了眨眼——龙崎——揉揉眼——龙崎。他相信自己太累了，虽然没有世界第一的大侦探需要对付，但应付基拉小组的工作，整天摆着虚情假意就足够耗尽精神。于是他决定放任这个疲惫的幻象，向前走了几步。  
然后垂着头一动不动蹲在床上的男人抬起头。他又看到了那双眼睛，沉黑的沉黑的，好像天然吸引所有罪恶的深渊，让他几乎无法停下自己的脚步，然后撞进了L的身体。  
“月君，”那个幻象开口，“你忘记地上的咖啡了。”龙崎低头看了一眼嵌在自己身体里的月，又抬起头，依然一脸面无表情，毫不在意。  
“白天再清理吧。”夜神月下意识地回答，直到说完才发觉自己在和谁说话。  
他甚至不是一个幽灵，这个世界是没有幽灵的，而龙崎又有什么特殊之处？新世界的神被自己脑中的幻觉摆布……他笑着摇了摇头。  
“月君这样很显老成。”  
又是那个古井无波的语调。夜神月早就听厌了。龙崎永远如此无趣。但他又要指望龙崎变得如何有趣呢？  
他决定不再说话，反正只是个疲惫的幻影。更不用说他本来就讨厌和他本尊打机锋。  
于是夜神月躺到床上，关掉床头的灯光，室内一片黑暗，不见龙崎。

天亮的时候他便被阳光刺醒了。一如既往地起床，叠被，穿衣，直到准备去洗漱的时候，才看到地上的一滩黑色印记以及碎片。他这才想起昨晚发生了多么可笑的事，更可笑的是他下意识地环顾四周，确认没有人在。  
果然是幻觉啊。  
基拉拍了拍脸，微笑一下，就成了那个阳光又可靠的第二代“L”。

他很快就发现事情不对。那个幻象依然会出现。每当他结束工作回房睡觉的时候，龙崎就出现了。他几乎要相信那是真的幽灵，却不知道为什么他没有想办法向别人揭开自己的秘密。他从来不提这些事，仅仅只是一板一眼地跟自己扯些有的没的，就像以前的很多个同床共枕的夜晚里，不提基拉的平静。但龙崎自己什么也不回答，夜神月当然也知道问一个幻象“你是不是幻觉”真的很蠢，但是在这个也许只有自己知道的人面前，他又说服自己偶尔犯蠢也不是罪过。  
可龙崎从来不回答他。

他已经对这样的境况感到厌烦了。侦探或许真的完全抛下了他原本的工作，对于基拉的嘲讽和马后炮从来不予置评，最多只在他佯装得意谈起南空的时候说了声“原来如此”。  
“你只是一个虚假的幽灵。”夜神月在今夜终于发火，也许是因为喝了点酒。他毫不掩饰自己的音量，比平常还要尖利的嗓音回荡在屋子里，“你过来又是想做什么呢？又能做什么呢？”  
他很快又笑得像是曾经的少年，眉眼弯弯，人畜无害。“你明明什么也做不了。”天真烂漫的表情瞬间又变了，他大步走到龙崎面前，想像以前那样拽起他的领子，直到他的手穿过空气，他才意识到自己又做了什么傻事。于是狰狞从他的面上离去，日复一日的无聊爬上他的眼睛。夜神月决定把今晚的坏心情抛到脑后。这样做真的很简单，只需要关灯，龙崎就会像灰姑娘的衣裳马车一样砰地消失不见……不，他甚至消失得无声无息……有时候如果没有锁链的声音，他甚至不知道龙崎就在那里。他活着的时候就像个幽灵，于是死了之后真的成了幽灵。  
“我一直在想……”那家伙抬起头，眼神还是一样无趣。但月已经缩回了按向开关的手。他并不是连听对方讲话的耐心都没有。  
但是龙崎站了起来，他跳下床，像棉花一样轻盈。月站着没有动，任由龙崎绕到自己身后。余光里他看见对方的手环住了自己的腰，有黑发在自己眼角出现。他没有质疑对方为什么要这么做，因为龙崎还没有说完。  
“我想抱你。”  
夜神月并没有惊讶。他只是佩服龙崎花了这么长的时间才说出口。他早就不是处男了，他知道什么是别人渴望的眼神。但他什么也没有做，这期间他就这样站着，而龙崎也一直保持着从背后拥抱的姿势。他几乎能感觉到对方的鼻息湿湿打在自己的耳后，那头黑色的乱发刺在自己的脸颊和颈侧。但等他想要细细感受的时候，那些细微的触觉全都消失了，就好像本来就是虚假的一样。  
他猛然回头，撞进一双沉黑的眼睛里。原来并不是假的啊。但是距离太近了……他们的鼻尖已经相触，如果闭上眼睛也许能想起对方的体温。有几个睡不好的夜晚，早上他便被龙崎指出睡相太差，像八爪鱼一样抱着他。也许梦里找到了对方的体温，但此刻，他并不想闭眼去在幻境里寻找同样的梦幻。所以他只是盯着龙崎，他看不见龙崎现在在做什么，但他想那双手已经移到了下方。他知道龙崎在做什么，或者想要做什么。  
于是夜神月向后慢慢退去，而龙崎紧贴着跟上来。一样的速度，一样缓慢的步调。而对方的唇已经印上了他的，他知道，因为他现在只能看见对方的眼睛。他张开嘴，甚至不用想象。他知道龙崎在做什么，那样具有侵略性的舌头一定率先顶开了自己的牙齿，然后……他和龙崎一起摔到了床上，柔软的床垫带来几下轻震，他更觉得自己有些晕了。  
龙崎就趴在他的身上，而那样灵巧的舌头像品尝甜点一样席卷着他的口腔，那样瘙痒，那样不容分说，让他无法抵抗。月只能顺从龙崎的意愿乖乖张开口腔，他看见对方墨黑的眼睛里酝酿着骇人的风暴，但他早就习惯了对方，也只有他才能承受真正的对方……所以他伸出舌头，勾住对方的，像交尾的蛇一样紧紧缠绕，那迷人的味道带着蛋糕的香甜，不知道是多少糖分才酿出了这样的醉人。他几乎要醉了，但是他不能醉。  
夜神月撇过头，于是龙崎的唇印在他的脸颊。那样湿润又那样滚烫，他的脸几乎要烧起来。  
“月君，不脱衣服吗？”  
他几乎能感觉到龙崎的唇一张一合，然后逡巡在耳侧。那头讨厌的乱发啊，又硬又刺，扎在他的脸上，痛得月想要骂人。但是他依然什么也没说，只是推了推龙崎。  
于是龙崎爬到床上，弓着背，居高临下地俯视着他。夜神月瞪了他一眼，本来想嘲笑他现在什么也做不了，转念一想这不就间接在骂自己有病嘛，于是哼了一声，老老实实把皮带解了拉链拉开，身体又往床上蹭了一点，于是暴力拽下的裤子便勾在膝盖。他本来还打算继续脱的，但龙崎一反前几天的平静，在内裤刚拔下一点的时候就把膝盖蹭了上去，所以月的完美主义到此便告罢休。坚硬的骨头粗暴地摩擦着脆弱的皮肤，几乎将那点娇嫩的软骨磨出眼泪。龙崎摆正了月的头，在月的怒视下狠狠地亲吻下去，于是怒视很快成为哀求，缺少氧气的窒息感逼迫着泪水浮上眼眶。但那是龙崎啊，所以这个吻还在继续。他的手固定着月的头颅，月一动也不能动，只能被对方的唇舌堵住口腔，直到他陷入了一片深沉的如龙崎眼睛的黑暗，对方才施舍给他一口气息。夜神月猛地喘息一下，才感觉自己活了过来。然后他重新看见龙崎的眼睛，不是之前那样无趣的无情。他看见促狭的笑意，看见对方松开自己的嘴唇，勾起嘴角。于是夜神月才感受到了一点湿意。他射了。  
太好笑了。  
于是他也像龙崎那样笑出来。他伸手去抓龙崎的阴茎，但龙崎却在他碰到之前坐了起来，坐在他边上，摆摆手示意月也照做。  
这很简单，至少比脱裤子简单多了。月君挑了挑眉，一撑手便坐了起来，刚射过的阴茎还疲软着，微白的液体洒在裸露的大腿上面。他觉得裤子卡在膝盖间很烦，但这时候龙崎换了个姿势，紧紧贴着他坐在月身后。他看不见对方的表情了，但后背和脖颈滚烫得像要烧起来。他别扭地扭了扭身子，但很快就被对方牢牢地控制住了，就和以前龙崎偶尔会用锁链把他从浴室里拽出来一样。但那时候他们什么也没有做。明明都从彼此的眼睛里看到了欲望，但……  
为什么那时候谁也没有动？  
……

他知道龙崎埋下头，在舔自己的脖颈。又湿又烫，烧得月发了几下抖，然后对方便开始嘲笑小小月又硬了，还在轻轻晃荡。  
但龙崎就是这种人，你说月又有什么办法呢？  
所以他一如既往地无视了对方，毕竟自己是个成熟的大人。不过当对方握着他的手伸向那里的时候，月抗拒了一下还是随着去了。不过他决定把自己的重量都转移到对方身上，要让龙崎小小地接受一下惩罚。  
所以月更加肆意地往后靠了去，胸膛和脊背紧紧相贴，不留一丝缝隙。龙崎显然甘之如饴，那混蛋从来都喜欢他的示弱，甚至会把无害的报复当作别扭的调情。但，再次说，他又有什么办法呢？  
所以他任由龙崎握着自己的手，指尖在最羞耻的穴口慢慢打转。他哼了一声，听到自己的声音后又觉得实在没有什么说服力，于是扭了扭头，但马上就被龙崎不耐烦的哼声制止住了。而且……主要还是对方的手。龙崎为什么非得握着他的手做这样的事？被慢慢捅开的穴口已经已经适应了这样的节奏，为什么就拉着他的手离开了。于是一股难以启齿的瘙痒蔓延开来，月咽下口水，勉强才喘了一口气，但依然无法控制那里收缩又舒展的动作。他知道龙崎看不到，但龙崎一定知道，他甚至已经发出了低低的的笑声。但罪魁祸首已经慢慢向上面移动了。月知道龙崎逼他用自己的手，就是想要他求饶。但是，他从来没有遂过对方的意，甚至连龙崎的生命都是他夺走的。于是月轻哼了一声，大方地决定就让龙崎做他想做的吧。  
然后月的手指碰到了肿胀的囊袋，但对方毫不放过，紧扣着他的手背，将右边的睾丸包住，像揉捏泥巴一样大力搓揉，疼得月几乎要从床上跳起来。但随即那股尖刻的疼痛就变为了直刺脊椎的愉悦，瞬间瘫软的腰让他无力抵抗……只能眼睁睁地任由L的头架在自己肩窝，而那双骨节分明的手完全包住了他的，就像此刻他们的体位。他甚至分不清那到底是谁的手，为什么明明是两个人的手却重叠在了一起，就好像血与肉……但他们明明是两个人。于是龙崎的手掌紧贴着他的手背，而他的手心触碰到自己火热的阴茎。直至被两人的手一同包住。  
他听见龙崎的叹息。接着是自己的呻吟。难以自制的喘息一声高过一声，但龙崎不断重复低低叙说的他的名字始终在轰鸣的耳边徘徊。他知道龙崎的另一只手抚摸着他的胸膛，那里曾经甚至现在都充满着无数算计和谎言。但这一刻他确信是真的。夜神月的呻吟是真的。颤抖的阴茎是真的。哭泣的泪水是真的。吐出的精液也是真的。他瘫软在龙崎的身上，于是倒在了大床之上，才发现原来床是那样冰冷。

**Author's Note:**

> 是不是很生气？L现在明明什么都做不到，但月君就是幻想自己被L这样那样的视奸play。  
> 很生气。写得很生气。第一次想推开L自己来。  
> 明明你只是一个灵魂体了。


End file.
